


Lines on Paper

by hittingdeck



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Artist Jack Kelly, F/F, F/M, Jewish David Jacobs, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Jack Kelly, newsbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hittingdeck/pseuds/hittingdeck
Summary: David finds out he won't graduate unless he takes an arts credit, and the people in that class just about change his life forever.





	Lines on Paper

 

David kept his head down as he entered the classroom, walking to the first open desk. He put his notebooks down, wiping at the dried paint on the table. He put his book bag on the ground next to his desk, the black fabric immediately getting messy because of the concrete floors. He couldn’t believe it.

 

David Jacobs was in an art class.

 

Two weeks before the semester switched over, David had a call down to the guidance office. 

 

-

 

David gently knocked on the open door, peeking his head in.

 

“Mr. DeLuzio? You wanted to see me?” The guidance counsellor smiled, “Hello Mr. Jacobs, I was going through our seniors requirements for graduation, and I’ve found just a slight issue with yours.”

David quickly sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

“I’ve done well in all of my classes, I don’t understand what’s wrong. I’m even taking an extra elective.”

Mr.Deluzio tapped on his keyboard for a moment, and David wiped his palms on his jeans. David looked around the office, trying to distract himself from impending doom. 

“So, it looks like you haven’t taken any of our drama, art, dance, or music classes. That’s a problem, unfortunately.”

David sighed, and rubbed his face. “So, what do I have to do?”

“There’s an open level class during your third period spare.”

“Okay, I guess.”

 

-

 

David set out his pencil case, and looked around at the few students in the class, none of whom he knew.The warning bell rang, and a couple seconds after a large group of guys entered the room, all rowdy and loud. David cringed, hoping that none of them would sit near him. It seemed that a couple of them got his message, but a few wandered over any way. 

 

A boy in a wheelchair rolled up close to David, looking a little iffy about speaking to him. “Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you? Some of the ground has like… holes and stuff.” David pulled his books closer to himself, “Yeah, of course, go for it. I’m David, by the way.”

 

The boy smiled, “Charlie.” He rolled up and put his book bag on the desk, and David glanced over at all the pins and buttons, each showing a band or a symbol he didn’t recognise. Two more guys sat across the table from them. One didn’t even have a bag or books, he just set down a sketchbook and three pencils. He wore hypebeast shit, and David was already pretty sure they wouldn't get along. The last boy at their table set down an art kit and a canvas bag on the floor, smiling as the first boy laughed. He wore a pair of almost mom jean type pants with paint on them, and a tucked in striped tee shirt, both of the items looking far too large for him. He wore a backwards baseball cap, fluffy hair sticking out of the opening in the back. 

 

The hypebeast looked at David and raised an eyebrow. “Whomst’ve the fuck are you?” David blinked a couple times, confused as to who actually speaks like that. “Damn, Romeo, why you gotta be so rude. ‘S not nice, ya know.” The boy with the hat said, before looking over to David. “Jack, uh… Jack Kelly.” He smiled slightly, and David smiled back. “David Jacobs.” Romeo whistled lowly, “Dude your sister is like… totally hot. Think she’d go for me?” Romeo leaned over the table, a playful smile on his face. 

 

“No, I’m pretty sure Sarah has standards.” Jack whooped at that, “Damn! New guy got spunk!” Romeo laughed, “Shit, man. Davey’s got this bread.” He sat back down, smiling even though he was just roasted. It must have just been the way the group is, David decided. He might be able to get used to that. 

 

Charlie cleared his throat, “So, Dave, you haven’t been in any of my classes, are you new?” David shook his head, and chipped the paint off the table as he spoke, “I’ve been in all AP and university classes, mostly science and math. I only had to take art because I needed to get an art credit to graduate.” Jack nodded at him, as though he understood the situation. “Well, welcome to the dysfunctional family.”

 

David sat content, listening to the other guys speaking as they waited for the teacher to come in. Jack opened his sketchbook, and Dave’s jaw almost dropped. The page he had opened to had a figure of girl, her hair flowing, the lines shading it in beautifully. David could swear it was Katherine Pulitzer, the girl he had AP Civics and Government and AP Writer’s Craft with. “Jack, that’s … that’s like… wow.” He looked up, and smiled at David. “Awe, thanks Davey. We gotta do sketchbook challenges an’ I got a head start.” Romeo slapped Jack’s back “He’s the Victory Royale of artists.” Charlie translated for him, “He means that he’s the best in the class.” 

 

Jack’s cheeks became red, and he looked down, and his pencil stopped from shading for a moment. “C’mon you’se guys, I ain’t that good.” “If you don’t think that that is all that good, I’m going to fail the class. I couldn’t draw like… an apple if you asked me.” Charlie laughed “Big mood.” Jack looked at him, “Well, how’s about I help ya? You’se good at smart people things, an’ I ain’t. We can tutor each otha’?” David nodded. “Sounds good, Jackie.” Jack looked down at his drawing again as the teacher walked in.

 

“Alright, children, welcome to AVI 040. I’m Ms. Larkin, and we’re gonna get along just well.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin uhh... hypebeast romeo is my aesthetic
> 
>  
> 
> so like... updates wont be too often bc i have a pretty rough semester but like.. i'll do my best. i appreciate comments more than you could ever know so like... plz leave something. i'll bust a nut.
> 
> azura


End file.
